Rafflesia Girl/Fleesia
Fleesia is a friendly Rafflesia Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “I’ll share some of my leaves. Here, take them.” (+1 Magic Leaf) “I don’t have much use for it, so I’ll give you money. Here, take it.” (+450G) “I’ll share some of this drug I use during the mating season. Here, take it.” (+1 Boost Drink) “You get poisoned a lot in the tropical rain forest. Can I have some antidote grass for when I do?” (Give Antidote Grass?) *Yes - “Thank you, that’s a big help.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Well, I wasn’t expecting you to, anyway.” “I like to go to town once in a while. Hey, will you give me some money?” (Give 270G?) *Yes - “Thank you, that’s a big help.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Well, I wasn’t expecting you to, anyway.” “Ahhh, I want a supply of sugar… Will you give me some candy?” (Give Toffee?) *Yes - “Thank you, that’s a big help.” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Well, I wasn’t expecting you to, anyway.” “It should be apparent that I am a type of alraune. That being said, I am pretty unusual.” “I am a tropical plant, so I don’t do well in cold weather… Do not chill or freeze me.” “The scent of this flower attracts horny men. Hoora, are you horny as well?” “Plant monsters can live on nothing but water and sunlight. If I have a man’s semen on top of that, all my problems will be solved.” “A sweet smell might come from this flower. Get a good smell of it, take it all in.” “Rafflesia are rain forest plants. But I can venture into the plains if I want.” “Today is a wonderful day to be pollinated. You there, please lower your body into my flower.” “I cover the penis in pollen and mix it with semen to be fertilized. This produces very robust seeds.” “Be careful of the carnivorous types. They will mercilessly prey on people. Indeed, they are a disgrace to us peaceful alraune. Well, I’m not your typical alraune either.”” “Am I female? Am I male? Or maybe… I’m a hermaphrodite?” *Female - “Yeah, I am completely female. I do have stamens, but they only produce pollen.” (+10 Affinity) *Male - “Why do you think that? Is it the stamens? I am completely female.” *Herm - “I have stamen, so many people get confused. They are simply organs. I am completely female.” “I don’t like to fight… But I have many weapons to survive in nature. What weapon do you think I have the most confidence with?” *Ivy - “You think so? My ivy can be used just like tentacles. But my best weapon is my abnormal status-inducing smell.” (+10 Affinity) *Scent - “Yeah, my best weapon is my abnormal status-inducing smell. Released from the opening of this flower, it immerses everyone in ecstasy.” (+10 Affinity) *Rafflesia Beam! - “I-I can’t do anything like that… Well… maybe if I train hard enough I can fire a beam from my flower.” “Humans don’t have a strong smell. How do you attract a mate during mating season?” *Try to seduce someone - “So you use your words? Humans have it rough.” (+10 Affinity) *Romance them with love letters - “Lo-love letters?! You do that for everybody?” *Show them our genitals - “Isn’t that just a flasher? Shameless human...” (-5 Affinity) “I get energy through photosynthesis. But it’s a lot of trouble. Can I just suck your semen real quick?” *All right - “Hooray, now just stay still and I’ll...” (+10 Affinity) *No way! - “Then I will just have to squeeze it out by force.” *I’ll suck your bodily fluids! - “Y-you’ll what?! This human is scary.” (-5 Affinity) “Does my flower smell good?” *Irresistible - “You got it. Smell it more and more, I’ll give you lots of service.” (+10 Affinity+Trance status) *I don’t care for it - “Hmph, is that little nose working?” (-5 Affinity) *I smell better - “Is that so? *Sniff* *Sniff* You’re right, you smell delicious. ♪” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Fleesia: "Even when masked by a flower garden I have a strong presence." With Ragora: Ragora: "Oh, Fleesia. You seem healthy today." Fleesia: "Hello Ragora. My smell never seems to bother you." Ragora: "Of course not, you're my friend! (Plus I've lived in the ground so long I've lost my sense of smell.)" With Cindy: CIndy: "Achoo... Achoo..." Fleesia: "Oh my, did you catch a cold?" CIndy: "It's just allergies..." Fleesia: "That's odd... I hope you feel better." CIndy: "(You're causing it...)" With Kazura: Kazura: "I think something stinks... I knew it. Stay over there!" Fleesia: "Hmph, I don't want to hear that from a cruel carnivorous plant. I am kind to everyone with my floral scent." Sonya: "Hey! Don't fight. Let's all just get along." Sonya: "...Ugh. *Cough* *Cough* I breathed it in." Fleesia: "I'm not discouraged. I'll make everyone realize how great this smell is." With Casta: Casta: "C-Could you keep a little distance... because of the smell?" Fleesia: "Stuck up cactus... Have a whiff of my special blend." Casta: "Uuughh... The air is yellow... I can't see." Ilias: "Quit it... I can't breathe with my nose anymore." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Flower Stage" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Alraune Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Setouchi